Flash and Feathers
by spize666
Summary: Being bullied sucks! But it helps when one of your friends, the fastest man on the planet, helps you with a bit of payback. Fun One shot. T for harsh swearing


I bite my lip, feeling the familiar stinging behind my eyes. I wasn't going to cry. I couldn't. Not in front of them.

"God you are so annoying."

I want to open my mouth, to defend myself. But I'm scared that if I do, my voice will wobble and I'll break. But I have to. I have to say something!

"I-I thought-I thought we were friends…"

"Look, we're not. Maybe we had some fun for a bit, but the others don't like you. If I stay with you…they won't like me either. Sorry." Shrugging Danny starts to walk away.

I stand there, stunned. The other kids walking by stare and suddenly I can't take it. I run, tearing down the hallway my backpack bouncing behind me. I bolt out the doors, my head low. I push through the crowd of students walking home and try hard to make it look like I'm just in a hurry. That everything was fine.

I look up just to make sure I'm not about to hit anyone. I spot them across the parking lot. Matt, Daria, and Chris, they made my life hell. They didn't like me, couldn't stand me. I didn't really know why. And know they took away my only friend, Danny.

A sob tears through my throat and I speed past out of the parking lot. Soon I'm running though the park near the school. It was a large park full of trees, and right now it was just what I needed. To be alone, peace and quiet. And no one around to see me cry, just the trees and the wind.

I run down a hill towards the stream, and I take a step off the dirt path. Soon I'm pushing through branches and bushes until I reach the river. I spot a large stone jutting out of the water. Being careful not to fall I hop on to it. I sit, and I finally let go. Tears run down my face to splash into the water, as memories pass through my mind of all the times they hurt me. I hated them. I hated school. I hated myself.

I suck in a deep breath, trying to get in control, but my emotions are flooding out. I'm a mess.

"Damn it…damn it…" I sob, pulling my knees up and resting my head on my arms.

A few minutes pass, and I start to wonder what I'm supposed to do now. Maybe I'll call in sick…tomorrow was Friday if I could just get through then…but school would come around again I couldn't hide forever.

A breeze suddenly picks up; I feel it ruffling my hair.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

I gasp at the sudden voice and jerk my head up, I thought I was alone. Across the stream is a familiar red figure. I feel my jaw drop and I sit up straighter, my knees still close to me. "F-Flash?"

Suddenly he's gone, I blink in surprise at the empty bank in front of me. In the corner of my eye I notice movement and I look up. I can't help but let out a yelp when I notice the Flash is suddenly next to me, I stand up and stumble back nearly falling into the stream. Flash grabs my arm and pulls me back.

He chuckles. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

I stand there in shock staring up at him. I couldn't believe it, it was the Flash! Standing in front of me! Talking to me! 

"So…" He lowers his arms and shuffles slightly, uncomfortable. My cheeks start to burn as I realize that he had saw me crying. "Why were you crying."

I just stand there, not really sure what to say. But I guess it's always good to start with the truth…

"I-I…" I shrug, looking away from him to stare at the water rushing past. "There's just some kids at school giving me a hard time."

"Ugh, school bullies huh? I remember that, sure am glad I'm done with high school." He laughs, and I look up in surprise.

"You were bullied?" I ask incredulous. The Flash, a superhero, was bullied?!

"Well, yah." He shrugs. "I got my powers a while after school, but during it I wasn't exactly mr popularity."

"W-what did you do about it?"

"I showed them they couldn't boss me around. It can be tough, but you have to remember that you're going to meet jerks everywhere for your whole life. I don't see the guys from my school anymore, but the ones I face now have freeze ray guns, killer boomerangs, and can control the weather." Flash says, wincing.

I can't help but giggle slightly. "Yah at least mine don't have superpowers…"

Flash smiles. "Exactly. No matter if they're bigger than you, or stronger, or just plain mean, don't just take it. If you can take it you can dish it!"

I sigh. "Easy for you to say, you can run around the whole world in like, four minutes!"

"Three, actually."

I shoot him a look and he smiles sheepishly. "But that's not the point…hmm…" He stands for a few seconds rubbing his chin, before a sinister smile creeps across his face. I eye him warily, a little spooked.

"Uh…Flash?"

"I have an idea!" He suddenly exclaims.

I raise an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I know how to get those kids off your back…but you're going to have to follow what I say perfectly, ok?"

I nod, my eyebrows screwed together in confusion.

"Alight…here's the plan…" Flash smirks.

**oOoOoO**

The school bell rings, signaling the end of the day. It had been hellish waiting for the day to end; I had been jittery all day a mixture of fear, nerves, and excitement.

I walk down the hallway to my locker, pushing all my junk into my bag. I walk down to the parking lot, and I head towards where Matt, Daria, Chris, and Danny were standing. Talking and laughing. I gulp slightly, hesitating. Was this really going to work…?

I picture Flash's smiling face, and I take a deep breath. And continue walking. As I get closer, Chris notices me. He smirks and says something to the others. Soon they're all watching as I get closer. Danny has a frown on his face.

"What do you want?" He asks rudely.

"Awww, maybe she's here to beg you to come back." Daria says snootily.

Danny scoffs, and Chris and Matt laugh. I bite my lip, but this time not from sadness, but from anger.

"Actually I'm here to say something I should have a long time ago."

Daria raises an eyebrow, a smirk on her face, and the others look at each other chuckling.

"Fuck you."

That get's their attention; they whip their heads around staring at me. Their eyes bulging. I'm sure when Flash told me that I needed to tell them off, he probably didn't mean for me to start cursing. But hey, if I was going to tell them off. I was going to _tell them off._

"You guys are jackasses. You always bully people, and think you're so superior. But you're not. You're idiots."

I'm starting to attract a crowd, a couple of students walking by, stop. Looking like they can't believe what they're hearing.

"Wha-hey you-" Danny takes a step towards me but I stop him.

"No! Listen to me you selfish prick!" I shout, pointing a finger at him.

"What kind of person are you? You don't act like a friend and then suddenly ditch someone for these assholes! What is wrong with you?! If that's the type of person you are than I'm glad you aren't my friend anymore. I don't need people like you in my life!"

Matt growls taking a step closer. "What? You think you're tough now that you're cursing and shit?" 

"No, I think I'm saying what everyone at school has thought at least once. YOU GUYS ARE PHENOMANAL DOUCHBAGS!"

I would have been worried about teachers hearing if it wasn't for the sudden clapping around me. More and more students were stopping, a few even cheering. Matt, Chris, Daria, and Danny were all going red from embarrassment and anger.

"What? Can't handle the truth? Come and get me, dirtbags!" I yell, and take off, running across the parking lot for the park. I can hear their footsteps behind me and I kick it up a notch. I'm tearing down the dirt path, dirt and rocks flying everywhere. I run down the hill towards the stream, and I soon rush into the woods, branches scratching at me.

"Come back you bitch!"

"You can't hide!"

I hear them yelling behind me and I finally reach the stream, my heart pounding. I launch myself forwards, landing (kind of) gracefully on the rock. I turn around, and grin as they reach the river.

"There's no where to go." Chris growls, as they get closer, looking like they're going to try to jump on to the rock after me.

"That's what I was counting on." I smirk at their surprised expressions. Quickly I open my backpack, getting out the little bags of paint and glue inside. Smiling evilly I start throwing it at them.

They starts yelling, covering their heads as they get splattered by red, and yellow paint. Daria starts shrieking her head off when I splatter her favourite skirt with red paint.

"Ok…now!" I yell, and out of nowhere the Flash zooms in, running circles around the freaked out teenagers.

"What the hell?!"

I can barely see as the Flash smirks, and opens the bag of feathers he's carrying. As he runs around the feathers get carried by the wind he's creating. Soon the teens are completely covered in feathers, and the Flash halts to a stop in front of them. Theres silence as they stare in shock, they're jaws practically touching the ground.

He smirks, and glances over at me. I give him a thumbs up. He turns back to the teens.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Shrieking their heads off they rush out of the woods as fast as their feet can carry them. It was a pretty hilarious sight for the rest of the students still walking out of school, who start to hysterically laugh as the bullies rush by them covered in paint and feathers.

The Flash and I starts laughing, I'm near tears. I jump off the rock and walk towards him. After I calm down, I wipe the tears out of my eyes. Still giggling slightly I look at him.

"T-thanks. I don't think they'll be bothering me any time soon."

Flash chuckles and wraps a arms around my shoulder. "Hey, we gingers gotta stick together, right?"

I blink in surprise.

"Wait…what?" I look up but he's gone. I turn around in surprise but I can't see the Flash anywhere.

Suddenly I hear crunching in the bushes behind me and I turn around. Soon a girl in my class, I remember her name was Lia, appears. She stares at me, her eyes wide.

"Uh…are you okay? I saw what happened in the parking lot… then they chased you…and then they ran out covered in feathers and paint…?" As she says the last sentence a slow smile creeps up her face and I give a shrug and laugh.

"Yah I'm fine, just making a point."

She gives me a weird look, but smiles. "I have no idea how you pulled that off…but it was awesome. Wanna walk home with me?"

I smile back. "Yah, sure."

As we walk out of the woods I feel a familiar breeze rush by, and I smile. It definitely has its perks when one of your friends is the fastest man on the planet.


End file.
